Bright in Life
by rahmasari4812
Summary: Hanya perjalanan hidup yang mempertemukan dua insan yang mencoba mencari cahaya dengan melewati berbagai bentuk kehidupan. berusaha menemukan arti penting dari sebuah 'hubungan' mereka dengan yang lainnya.
1. PERKENALKAN

**BAB 1: Perkenalkan**

Namaku Mouri Ran. aku berasal dari Tokyo, tapi aku terpaksa pindah ke kota kecil bernama Beika sejak kelas 2. memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan kota kelahiranku itu tapi, tetap saja aku harus meninggalkan teman temanku di sekolah. apalagi dengan sahabat terbaiku,Suzuki Sonoko, saat itu ia terus menangis memelukku tidak rela aku pergi jauh darinya,tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini juga karena ayahku,Mouri Kogoro yang seorang detektif kepolisian memaksaku ikut denganya pindah tugas..sebenarnya aku masih memiliki Ibu,namanya Kisaki Eri, dia itu merupakan pengacara yang sangat hebat sampai dijuluki 'Ratu Pengacara' dan dia sangat sayang padaku. tapi saat aku berusia 7 tahun ayah dan ibuku bercerai hanya karena masalah sepele, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya. karena hukum jepang yang mengharuskan anak berada di tangan asuh sang ayah ketika kedua orang tuanya bercerai ,ya sudah kini aku hidup bersama ayahku…..aku sudah berkali kali menyusun rencana untuk membuat mereka akur tapi hasilnya mereka malah semakin bertengkar.

Cukup untuk pembahasan mengenai keluargaku. karena ini adalah kisah kehidupanku di kota Beika yang sangat berarti.

 **Disclamer: Detektif Conan Karyanya Aoyama Gosho  
**

 **Warning : OOC, EYD dan penulisannya berantakkan, bahasa yang tidak jelas, alur ceritanya.. dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **berdasarkan kisah nyata**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

POV Normal '

Di Teitan,satu satunya kompleks sekolah dari TK sampai SMA di kota mobil terparkir di tempat parkir khusus tamu di lingkungan SD. terlihat lelaki paruh baya terlihat kerepotan membujuk putri kecilnya untuk keluar dari mobil.

"ayolah Ran,ini waktunya kau untuk sekolah di tempat barumu.." bujuk Kogoro dengan kebiasaan bicaranya yang terkesan kasar.

"nggak mau!aku maunya di sekolah yang dulu..ketemuan lagi sama sonoko~ " tangisnya sambil memeluk erat boneka teddy bear.

"Cepatlah keluar..sebelum aku terlambat kerja!"

"NGGAK MAU !~ "

"ya ampun kau ini merepotkan.."

"permisi…"

Kogoro berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik,berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata bulat terbingkai di kedua berdiri di belakangnya.

"..apa Anda yang bernama Mouri Kogoro?"

" i,iya.." jawabnya tergagap terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita itu –biasa..dia itu kan memang genit –

"ohh,baguslah..perkenalkan nama saya Kobayashi Sumiko, guru wali kelas yang akan ditempati putri anda.. saya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkannya hari ini. Ngomong ngomong,dimana putri anda?"

" dia ada di dalam tidak mau keluar,saya sudah capek mengurusnya..apa guru cantik mau membantuku untuk membujuknya? "

'g,guru cantik? ' sweatdrop "ah..t,tentu"

Di dalam mobil,Ran masih menangis membekap boneka beruang kesayangannya itu.

"T,Tedy..aku nggak mau pindah. kan nggak kenal sama orang orang di sini. aku rindu teman teman di sana.. kamu juga begitu kan ? "

Pintu mobil kembali terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Bu Kobayashi yang tersenyum tulus,Ran terkejut dan sedikit takut karena ada orang tak dikenalnya mendekat.

"Kamu ... namanya Mouri Ran ya .."

"... .." Mengangguk pelan

"ayo keluar..kamu mau sekolah kan " ucap Bu Kobayashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ran yang masih takut bergerak mundur hingga menempel pada sisi pintu mobil yang lainnya. menlihat tingkahnya itu,Bu Kobayashi hanya tersenyum maklum.

"tidak usah takut..aku bukan orang jahat. aku guru di sekolah barumu..Ran boleh bicara apapun padaku,OK?"

walau masih ragu, Ran pun menerima uluran tangan itu dan keluar dari mobil.

"nah..bagus,itu baru anak ayah.." ucap senang Kogoro

"... .."

"aku harus segera berangkat. ku titipkan anakku padamu,Kobayashi-san.."

"b,baik"

Kogoro pun masuk kembali ke mobil.

"dan kau Ran baik baiklah di sini. jangan nakal !"

"baik,ayah~ "

Mobil sedan itu pun melaju meninggalkan kawasan SD Teitan.

"dia bukan tipe orang tua murid seperti biasanya.."

"Umm ..." Memandang Heran Bu Kobayashi.

"ayo. aku perkenalkan sekolah barumu.."

Dengan bergandengan tangan,Bu Kobayashi mengajak Ran berkeliling memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah. Ran mulai tersenyum.

"…kamu mengerti kan,Ran?"

"iya !" mengangguk ceria.

kini mereka berada di depan ruang kelas 2-B.

"..dan terakhir ruang kelas. Ran inilah kelas barumu "

"2-B?"

Pintu dibuka, Bu Kobayashi masuk ke kelas. anak anak di dalam yang bermain dengan tergesah gesah segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Selamat pagi, anak anak!"

"selamat pagi,Bu guru!" jawab mereka serempak.

"hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru..silakan masuk"

Dengan langkah pelan,Ran memasuki kelas. ia lihat semuanya saling berbisik kecuali satu orang…

"perkenalkan namamu.."

"n,namaku Mouri Ran,kalian bisa memanggilku Ran. salam kenal.."

Semuanya hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda beda, tapi ada satu orang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang berwajah datar memandang keluar jendela di sebelahnya, membuat Ran terus melihatnya.

"tidak ada pertanyaan… Ran ,kamu bisa duduk di belakang di sebelah Shinichi-kun itu "

"baik,bu guru "

Ia pun berjalan menuju bangku yang di tunjuk Bu Kobayashi. sebagian besar memang tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, tapi ada seorang anak laki laki yang kini duduk di sebelahnya yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

'Hari ..

"baiklah anak anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin.."

"h,hai.."canggung

Anak laki laki itu hanya memandangnya datar. respon itu membuat perasaan Ran jadi tidak enak.

"kenalan yuk..namaku Ran. nama kamu Shinichi ya ? "

"yah..lengkapnya Kudo Shinichi " jawabnya cuek.

"k,kita bisa jadi teman kan ? "menunduk malu malu.

"terserah.." pandangan datarnya kembali tertuju ke depan

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu membuat Ran jadi sedikit kesal.

'dia ini sok dewasa banget sih!'

Dengan perasaan kesal,Ran hanya memperhatikan pelajaran yang diajarkan Bu Kobayashi.

 **Dari sinilah ceritanya berawal….**

* * *

Hai semuanya ! saya author baru di fanfic yang pastinya masih amatiran..jadi mohon maaf ya kalau ada BANYAK SEKALI kekurangannya.

 **TERIMA KASIH :-) #RnR**


	2. TEMAN ?

CHAPTER 2 : TEMAN ?

 **Disclamer : Detective Conan Karyanya Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD dan penulisannya berantakan, bahasa serta alur ceritanya tidak jelas... dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **# berdasarkan kisah nyata**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

Sudah lebih dari seminggu, Ran menempuh pendidikan di sekolah barunya... namun lingkungan belajarnya yang sekarang tidak lebih baik dengan yang dulu,bahkan lebih buruk.

Hanya karena ia adalah anak pindahan dari kota,banyak anak lainya yang selalu saja membully nya. Ran bisa saja membela diri, sebelumnya ada seorang anak laki laki dari kelas lain mengejek bentuk rambutnya yang 'unik' secara berlebihan dan menyiram kepalanya dengan jus kalengan,tentu Ran tidak terima ia pun menendang kaki anak itu dengan keras sampai terjatuh dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...anak itu menangis,Ran pun di hukum dan dia di temani dengan tertawaan mengejek dari seluruh siswa SD, sampai di rumah pun ia dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena mendapat laporan kejadian itu dari pihak sekolah. sejak saat itulah Ran sudah tidak berani lagi untuk melawan dan menerima perlakuan mereka dengan sabar...

Sebenarnya tidak semua anak di sana selalu memperlakukan buruk dirinya. masih ada satu orang yang Ran tahu..yaitu Kudo Shinichi. Ran sama sekali tidak tahu pandangan Shinichi terhadap dirinya..tapi yang pasti dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengejeknya, namun dengan sikapnya yang terlalu dingin untuk anak seusianya membuat mereka jarang sekali saling berbicara walau mereka duduk berdekatan,bahkan dia terkesan tidak peduli dengan segala hal membuat Ran tidak begitu nyaman dengan Shinichi.

Di suatu hari, saat istirahat Ran duduk sendiri di dalam terlihat asik membuat kerajinan origami berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna merah muda.

Ran : nah.. tinggal diberi nama

Ia pun mengeluarkan pena biru dari tempat pensilnya dan mulai menuliskan namanya serta ibu dan ayahnya di tengah karyanya semakin mengembang.

Ran : sudah jadi! (ucapnya senang sambil mengangkat karyanya itu tinggi tinggi)

BRAKK! 2anak perempuan teman sekelasnya langsung menggebrak meja dengan terkejut dan mendapatkan mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

Ran : ada apa ?(tanya nya santai dan ramah karena sudah biasa begitu )

... : Dari tadi kau di sini kan?!

Ran : iya

... : berarti kamu pencuri!

Ran :ehh?! Apa maksud kalian?

... : nggak usah banyak kau datang banyak barang yang hilang di sini!

Ran : aku nggak mencuri apapun sungguh

... : nggak usah bohong!

Shinichi pun berjalan santai memasuki langkahnya terhenti mengamati konflik yang terjadi di sana tatapannya masih saja datar.

Shinichi : ' ngapain mereka itu ? '

Ran : emangnya kalian punya bukti bilang kalau aku pencuri?!

Tiba tiba tangan kanannya yang memegang pena biru langsung di cengkram dengan kasar oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Ran: aww ..

... : di tanganmu ini kan pena milikku kamu mengambilnya ya!

Ran : tidak! Lepaskan tanganku!

... :kembalikan pena itu dulu!

Ran : nggak mau ini milikku!

Ran terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri,origami sakura yang di pegangnya pun yang satu lagi mengambilnya,Ran menjadi cemas

... : ini bunga sakura...bagus ambil saja

Ran : jangan!

... :eh? Ada tulisannya..'RAN AYAH DAN IBU TERCINTA' apa apaan ini? Jelek ahh..

Mending di sobek aja

Anak itu menyobek nyobek origami buatan Ran itu menjadi potongan itu Ran menangis..Shinichi yang hanya melihat dari jauh ekspresinya menjadi berubah...

Ran : LEPASKAN AKU!

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan tangannya dan langsung berlari tidak peduli walau sudah menabrak pundak sendiri masih terdiam setelah tertabrak Ran tadi entah kenapa ia merasa kembali datar memandang 2 temannya itu yang terlihat tersenyum puas,Shinichi jadi merasa jengkel...

Shinichi : teman macam apa itu ?

Kini Ran sedang menunduk sedih di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang lavendernya masih mengeluarkan air mata,dia benar benar sedih dengan perlakuan mereka padanya apalagi mereka telah berani menghancurkan origami yang bertuliskan keluarga tercintanya...

Ran : kenapa mereka semua jahat padaku? Aku kan tidak berbuat jahat pada mereka? Aku ingin kembali ke sekolahku yang nggak betah di ada yang mau berteman denganku..~

... : jangan berpikiran begitu..

Ran: eh?

Ran terkejut melihat Shinichi sudah berdiri di sampingnya

Shinichi : tak ada gunanya kalau menyerah,dasar cengeng!

Ran : aku tidak cengeng! (berusaha menghapus air matanya)

Shinichi : matamu merah dan basah,itu buktinya

Ran : biarin. ngapain kamu kesini ?!

Shinichi : hanya jalan adalah tempat favoritku. dan aku menemukanmu menagis di bawah pohon,konyol..

Ran : kamu itu kasar banget sih..

Shinichi : terserah apa katamu. ku beritahu saja..menagis tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu

Ran : memangnya apa urusanmu ?! kamu saja hanya diam walaupun tahu aku dijahatin begitu~

Shinichi : bukannya aku diam t,tapi..

Ran : ...padahal kamu yang pertama kali aku kenal,kamu yang duduk di sampingku..tapi sikapmu itu yang sok dewasa membuatku tidak nyaman..

Shinichi : apa maksudmu ?! aku nggak mengerti

Ran : tentu saja kamu nggak ngerti! kamu kan sama sekali nggak peduli dengan masalahku! padahal..aku berharap bisa berteman baik denganmu..

Shinichi : ...

Ran :~ Tapi kamu sama saja ... TIDAK MAU BERTEMAN DENGANKU !

Ran pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan begitu saja Shinichi di sana. tampak jelas air matanya kembali jatuh karena menahan kekecewaan. sedangkan Shinichi,wajah datarnya kini luntur menjadi ekspresi rasa penyesalan pada hatinya..

Shinichi : ' barou~tidak semua orang seperti itu kan...jika saatnya suda tiba,kau pasti memiliki teman...'

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan berjalan pelan meninggalkan pohon tersebut untuk kembali ke kelas. wajahnya tertunduk.. berharap waktu yang dinantikannya akan segera datang

* * *

 **Terima Kasih :-) #RnR ya...**


	3. SAMA DEWASA ?

CHAPTER 3 : SAMA DEWASA?

 **Disclamer : Detective Conan Karyanya Aoyama Gosho.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD dan penulisannya berantakan, bahasa serta alur ceritanya tidak jelas ...dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **# berdasarkan kisah nyata**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

Hari berikutnya dijalani Ran seperti biasa, ejekan sudah menjadi asupannya setiap hari di sekolah. Memang ia bisa bersabar untuk menghadapinya tapi tentu itu juga ada batasnya.

Saat waktu istirahat, ia kembali mendapat bully dari semua teman sekelasnya. karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Ran membentak mereka semua dan berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah berlinangan air mata. Kebetulan saat itu Shinichi baru kembali dari perpustakaan -jadwal wajibnya setiap waktu istirahat- . dan lagi- lagi ia melihat pemandangan yang sama, Ran menangis dan temannya yang lain tertawa puas mengejek. Shinichi hanya memandang tajam mereka semua, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

Shinichi : 'dasar mereka!...'

Di sisi Ran, ia masih berlari tanpa tujuan. Dirinya ingin sekali menjauh dari semua tekanan ini dan satu satunya tempat untuk menenangkan diri ialah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah itu..

Ran : ' tunggu..Shinichi kan tahu tempat itu. Jika aku ke sana dengan keadaan ini..'

_ Shinichi : ...Dasar Cengeng! _

Ran : ' nggak ah! Aku nggak mau di ejeknya lagi. Shinichi itu menyebalkan! ..'

Bruk! entah kenapa ia selalu mendapatkan efek suara itu. kali ini Ran menabrak seorang wanita dewasa, dan langsung terjatuh sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan walaupun beberapa buku tebal yang dibawanya berjatuhan ke lantai.

Ran : aduhh..

... : eh? Ran-chan?.. (menunduk heran)

Ran : AHH?! Bu Kobayashi?! .. (kaget,langsung berdiri) m,maafkan aku...~

Bu Kobayashi hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan mengambil kembali semua buku bukunya yang terjatuh.

Bu Kobayashi : tidak apa apa. Lagipula kenapa kamu lari begitu? Seharusnya kamu ada di kelas kan.. ini sudah waktunya masuk..

Bu Kobayashi terkejut menyadari kedua mata Ran yang tampak merah dan sembab.

Bu Kobayashi : Ran, kenapa dengan matamu?..

Ran : i,ini mataku tadi kemasukan debu,jadinya merah deh.. (mengusap matanya)

Bu Kobayashi : kamu habis menangis ya..

Ran : eh! E,enggak kok bu.. sungguh~

Bu kobayashi : jangan bohong deh, memang kalau mata kemasukkan debu bisa bisa membuatnya jadi merah,tapi tidak sampai sembab seperti ini... (mengelus kelopak mata Ran dengan lembut) lagi pula Ibu belum memberitahu keadaan matamu kan?

Ran : ...~ (menunduk)

Melihat wajah yang ditunjukkan membuat Bu Kobayashi sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan Ran.

Bu Kobayashi : bisakah kita bisa bicara setelah aku mengembalikan semua buku ini ke perpustakaan?

Kemudian di ruang guru, hanya ada Ran dan Bu Kobayashi. Mereka terlihat saling berdialog berhadapan satu sama lain. Jelas kalau Ran lah yang mendominasi pembicaraa ini sedangkan Bu Kobayashi hanya mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian membiarkan anak didiknya yang satu ini mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya.

Bu Kobayashi : mmm, begitu ya..

Ran hanya menunduk, Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat namun gemetar di letakkan di atas cemas,takut,malu dan lainnya seolah bercampur dalam dirinya. Ekspresinya tampak menyedihkan menahan bendungan air mata yang tak bisa tertahan lagi.

Bu Kobayashi : kalau kejadiannya sampai seburuk itu, kenapa kamu tidak melaporkannya? (nada khawatir)

Ran : memangnya harus begitu?

Bu Kobayashi : tentu saja! Jika terus dibiarkan seperti itu, mereka akan tetap seperti itu. Jika perlu aku bisa menegur mereka sekarang juga!

Ran : J,JANGAN! ~

Bu Kobayashi: ...

Ran : tidak perlu sampai begitu kok Bu Kobayashi, nanti juga mereka akan sadar. a,aku tidak ingin mereka jadi kena masalah hanya karena aku ...

Bu Kobayashi : baiklah, Ibu mengerti. setidaknya kamu mau membicarakan ini denganku.. bukankah sejak awal ibu sudah memintamu untuk bicara apapun padaku, khususnya menyangkut masalah seperti ini

Ran : tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu Bu Kobayashi..

Bu Kobayashi : tapi jika kamu hanya diam, kehidupanmu di sekolah ini yang terganggu kan

Ran : memang sih

Bu Kobayashi : jujur saja Ran, kamu nyaman di sini atau tidak?

Ran : ... a,awalnya aku tidak ingin pindah sekolah, aku masih ingin tetap di sekolah lamaku dan bermain bersama teman temanku di sana. Tapi..

Bu Kobayashi : tapi...

Ran : nggak tau kenapa sejak awal masuk kelas baru aku jadi ingin terus di sini. Seberapa buruk pun perlakuan mereka padaku,aku tetap menyayangi mereka ...aku masih mau berteman dengan mereka. Jadi , aku mohon Bu Kobayashi biarkan mereka menganggap diriku ini apa adanya dengan sendirinya..

Bu Kobayashi tersentak, ia cukup takjub mengetahui sikap Ran yang seperti ini

Di tengah suasana hening ini... ternyata ada seseorang yang mendengar semua pembicaraan tadi dengan seksama dari balik pintu. matanya tertutup bayangan poni hingga tak tampak sebagian wajahnya, namun bisa dipastikan dia sedang berwajah sendu walau sulit untuk diartikan.

... : begitu ya...~

Bu Kobayashi : syukurlah, kamu sudah menjadi gadis yang tangguh Ran. Tapi ibu ingatkan lagi jika kamu tidak berani membicarakan masalahmu dengan orang lain, kamu tidak usah sungkan untuk curhat denganku,OK?

Ran : b,baik... tapi Bu Kobayashi, aku mau tanya satu hal lagi

Bu Kobayashi : apa itu sayang?

Ran : menurut Ibu... Kudo Shinichi itu orangnya seperti apa?

... : eh!?

Bu Kobayashi : umm..Shinichi-kun ya... menurut ibu sih, dia itu anak laki laki yang sama dewasanya denganmu! (ceria)

Ran : s,sama...dewasa?

Ran hanya berwajah heran karena tidak bisa mengerti yang dimaksud guru wali kelasnya itu. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Ran, anak lelaki yang ada di balik pintu juga mememasang wajah bingung tetap dengan pandangan datar yang menjadi ciri khas nya.

* * *

 **Terima Kasih :-) #RnR ya...**


	4. SAHABAT YA

CHAPTER 4 : SAHABAT YA...

 **Disclamer : Detective Conan karyanya Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD dan penulisannya berantakan, bahasa dan alur cerita tidak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya..**

 **berdasarkan kisah nyata**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Hari ini pelajaran olah raga, seperti biasanya guru pembina mengajak semua siswa kelas 2-B melakukan pemanasan di lapangan sekolah. Yah mungkin pemandangan seperti ini akan tampak membosankan jika terus saja terjadi... tapi begitulah dengan kehidupan Ran di sekolahnya. Entah apa yang salah dari dirinya yang membuatnya tidak pernah absen dari jadwal pembully an dari teman temannya. Walau ada guru di depan masih saja ada yang berani menjahili Ran hingga terjatuh. Jujur saja Ran merasa kesal tapi ia masih berpegangan teguh pada perkataan Bu Kobayashi sebelumnya.

" kamu gadis yang tangguh kan, Ran? "

Ran : 'benar! Ran harus tetap tangguh!'

Ran kemudian bangkit kembali dan mengikuti gerakkan pemanasan dari gurunya. Dari jauh, 5 deretan sebarisnya. Terlihat Shinichi terus memperhatikan Ran dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya..

Shinichi : 'dasar! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!.. '

10 menit kemudian..

Guru : baik, anak anak! Kegiatan olah raga hari ini adalah jalan sehat. Silakan kalian memilih teman untuk menjadi pasangan. Kita akan berkeliling di daerah sekitar sini..

Para siswa : BAIK!

Tak berlangsung lama mereka berhamburan untuk memilih teman berpasangan. Namun Ran hanya terdiam di tempatnya, wajahnya jadi murung melihat teman temanya dengan cepat mendapatkan pasangan.

Ran : huh~.. memangnya ada yang mau denganku?

... : bagaimana kalau denganku?

Ran terkejut mengetahui Shinichi tiba tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya untu yang kedua kalinya.

Ran : k,kamu!? (ekspresi kaget plus agak kesal)

Shinichi : kenapa? (datar) apa ada yang salah?

Ran : nggak tuh! (memalingkan wajah)

Shinichi : kalau gitu berpasanganlah denganku..

Ran : eh?... beneran? (malu malu)

Shinichi : jangan salah sangka! Aku mau berpasangan denganmu karena aku tidak punya pasangan lain tau!

Wajah Ran yang semula merona kini menjadi berkedut lagi. Ia benar benar jengkel karena terus dipermainkan oleh anak laki laki yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Ran : ' orang ini menyebalkan! '

Setelah semua berbaris – Ran dan Shinichi berada di urutan paling belakang – mereka pun berjalan keluar area sekolah mengikuti arahan guru di depan. Suasana di antara mereka berdua masih sama Shinichi dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya dan Ran dengan wajah kesal. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya membuatnya terus memandang wajah Shinichi.

Shinichi : hei , apa kau punya masalah denganku?

Ran : a,apa maksudmu?!~

Shinichi : dari tadi kau terus saja memandangku dengan ekspresi konyol. Apa aku semenarik itu di matamu?

Ran : kenapa juga aku harus begitu, Baka!

Shinichi : aneh..

Sungguh Ran merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya Shinichi yang menjadi pasangannya. Tidak hanya sikapnya yang menyebalkan baginya tapi juga ... sikapnya yang sok dewasa dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Pandangannya sendu melihat semua teman di depannya bisa saling bergandengan tangan. Sedangkan dirinya terjebak dengan orang yang paling cuek di kelasnya yang sama sekali tidak memegang tangannya.

Ran : 'apa Shinichi juga membenciku? ...' AAHH!

Karena melamun, kakinya tersandung dengan kaki teman yang berbaris di depannya.

... : WOI! Kalo jalan liat liat!

Ran : m,maaf..

Mereka pun kembali berjalan, ketika Ran akan melanjutkan langkahnya namun Shinichi menghalanginya.

Ran : kamu ngapain berhenti?! Kita tertinggal dengan yang lainnya loh!

Shinichi : mending begitu.. kita jaga jarak dengan yang lainnya

Ran : hah!? Apa yang kamu bilang?! Kalo kita terlambat kita bisa kena marah!

Shinichi : ... ku beri tahu. Anak tadi itu memang sengaja membuatmu tersandung dengan mengulurkan kakinya di langkahmu. Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak salah karena itu memang disengaja untuk menjahilimu...

Ran : sudah ku bilang. Nggak usah sok peduli padaku deh !

Shinichi : ... aku melakukan itu bukan karena peduli atau tidak peduli. Tapi ini tentang hal yang benar

Ran : ...

Shinichi : sudahlah! Ayo kita menyusul yang lainnya

Shinichi langsung berjalan mendahului. Ran yang baru sadar dari lamunanya lansung berlari mengejar Shinichi.

Ran : hei! Jangan meninggalkanku dong! ~ aku kan tidak tahu jalan sini..

Shinichi : aku sudah sangat hafal jalan di sini. Jadi kau tinggal mengikutiku..

Ran : aku kan tidak bicara tentangmu!

Shinichi : kalau begitu... maaf.. (tetap datar)

Ran hanya termenung. Dirinya sangat terkejut melihat Shinichi untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkan 'maaf' padanya, bahkan itu ucapan maaf pertama yang ia dapatkan sejak kepindahannya ke kota ini.

Ran : '...atau sebenarnya Shinichi?...'

Cukup lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai kembali di sekolah, entah apa yang terjadi saat masuk kawasan lapangan. Ran langsung di cegat oleh beberapa temannya. Seorang anak laki laki di antara mereka bergerak mendekati Ran.

... : hei kau! Dari mana saja kau baru sampai ?!

Ran : a,aku..

... : enak sekali ya kau bisa kabur gitu aja, mentang mentang anak baru !...

Terdengar teman lainnya saling menyahut dengan kata kata mengejek, membuat Ran jadi takut. Tentunya dia tidak akan menang dengan melawan hampir seluruh murid di kelasnya yang kini mengelilinginya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

... : kau itu hanya anak baru yang sok polos!

... : Memangnya ada yang mau berteman dengan orang sok polos yang berani kabur dari barisan saat ada kegiatan olah raga?! Tidak akan ada!

... : ada kok...

Tiba tiba Shinichi datang menerobos kerumunan dan berdiri tepat di depan Ran.

Shinichi : apa kalian tadi tidak lihat?! Aku kan juga tidak ada!

... : Huh!?

Ran : eh?...

Shinichi : tadi aku berpasangan dengannya ..(menunjuk Ran ) jadi pastinya aku juga ikut kabur bersamanya

... : kau mau jadi sok pahlawan dengan melindungi anak ini!

Shinichi : tidak. Aku tidak ada niat seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang menurutku benar. Lagian..

Shinichi berjalan mendekati dengan pandangan sangar. Anak laki laki itu sedikit melangkah mundur karena agak takut melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang sangat jarang ia lihat.

Shinichi : hanya karena dia orang baru bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya kalian tindas begitu. Semua orang pantas untuk memiliki teman. Sekalipun tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, aku mau jadi yang pertama...

BUAKK! Shinichi membenturkan dengan keras dahinya pada dahi anak laki laki yang dilawannya kini.

Shinichi : JADI JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYAKITI ORANG YANG SUDAH MENJADI TEMANKU!

Berkat benturan itu, si anak laki laki pun mendapat benjolan besar di dahinya. Ia meringis kesakitan di tengah tatapan amarah yang diberikan Shinichi padanya. Sedangkan Ran terdiam tidak percaya melihat kejadian barusan. Matanya terbelalak berbinar dengan pipi yang memerah mengetahui kenyataan kalau Shinichi sudah menyatakan diri menjadi temannya yang pertama bahkan di depan semua orang.

Shinichi : Ayo Ran! Kita pergi dari sini!

Shinichi menarik tangan Ran, mengajaknya pergi menjauhi semua teman lainnya yang hanya terbengong. Untuk Ran sendiri ... ia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah ceria memandang Shinichi yang tampak masih kesal. Seolah ia mendapatkan cahaya harapan baru kehidupan di tempat barunya ini...

Ran : 'benar.. ternyata Shinichi mau berteman denganku...'

Mereka pun berada di halaman belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon rindang tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Shinich langsung terduduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Sedangkan Ran masih terdiam memandangnya..

Shinichi : lelahnya~.. tadi itu sakit juga (mengusap bekas benturan tadi)

Ran : Shinichi.. kenapa kamu mau sampai melakukan itu?

Shinichi : hah?! Sudah ku katakan aku mau jadi temanmu kan.. tentu aku tidak terima kau diperlakukan seperti itu!

Ran : i,iya aku tahu tapi... kalau kamu dari awal mau berteman denganku, kenapa tidak langsung saja...

Shinichi : barou! Aku tau maksud perkataan mu itu... kau ingin bilang kenapa tidak katakan langsung atau mencoba membelamu dari awal atau lainnya, iya kan?! Ku pikir itu akan percuma

Ran : tapi kelakuanmu membuatku bingung..

Shinichi : ku beritahu alasannya... bukan karena gengsi atau apa. Tapi.. karena aku percaya kau masih mampu menghadapinya sampai aku siap untuk mengatakannya. (wajah serius)

Ran : ... (merona)

Shinichi : kau mengerti kan, cewek plin plan!

Ran : eh? C,cewek plin plan?

Shinichi : ya plinplan. Kau pernah bilang pada bu kobayashi kalau kau sayang pada teman temanmu dan ingin menjadi teman mereka tapi kau sering menganggap mereka membencimu

Ran : i,itu hal yang wajar kan! karena mereka terus jahat padaku!

Shinichi : umm.. tapi setelah ini kau tenang saja,mereka tidak akan berani macam macam padamu lagi karena sudah ku tegaskan pada mereka tadi..mulai sekarang aku sudah jadi temanmu..

Ran : t,teman... tidak! bukan teman!

Shinichi : eh?

Ran : tapi Sahabat. Sahabat sejati untuk selamanya!

Shinichi : sahabat ya...boleh juga

Ran : OK, mulai sekarang kita bersahabat ya!

Melihat wajah ceria Ran membuat Shinichi sejenak terdiam, senyuman kecil nan tulus mulai terukir di bibirnya. Dengan jalinan jari kelingking, mereka membuat janji abadi dengan berlandaskan ungkapan berarti yang bernama PERSAHABATAN. seperti sebelumnya, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan rindang. namun kali ini kedatangannya sebagai sambutan telah terwujudnya jalinan antar dua insan yang dari awal sudah diimpikan. **namun ini masih bagian awal dari perjalanan panjang mereka...**

* * *

Aku menerima segala bentuk penilaian dari para readers untuk memperbaiki penulisanku. jadi mohon bantuannya ya...

 **Terima Kasih :-) #RnR ya...**


End file.
